Edd-celosos
by TsugiriNana
Summary: El amor entre Kevin y DobleD es mas que obvio para ellos pero y si el amor de pronto resultara raro? que pasa cuando hay inseguridades? que sucede cuando la persona que amas no esta segura de lo que siente? los celos son mas poderosos cuando no entiendes el por que... que pasara? se amaran u odiaran para siempre? Fanfic: Shounenai


**Edd-celosos.**

Kevin tenia en cuenta el hecho de que DobleD estaba prácticamente atado a esos otros dos idiotas, además no creía realmente que esto fuera una buena idea "¿Por qué había cambiado el curso de este amor?", se preguntaba constantemente en su mente pues si mal no recordaba hace unos años estaba sumamente atraído por Naz y de cierta manera ella le correspondía pero cuando empezó a hacer eso y cuando empezó a darse cuenta de eso, ya no sentía nada por ella. Eran tantas las desventuras que el pobre chico había pasado por culpa de esos bobos que realmente se había encariñado con eso, las cercanías hacia DobleD eran más y más frecuentes, pero incluso a estas alturas no quería reconocer la obviedad del asunto amoroso.

En el mismo dilema se encontraba el bobo cabeza de calcetín, incluso en la secundaria y con las nuevas materias tan interesantes que vendrían no podía concentrarse ni en lo mas mínimo y eso ya de por si era estresante, sus amigos tampoco ayudaban mucho pues seguía siendo el "chico genio" del grupo y debía hacerse cargo de lo técnico para que los planes de Eddy funcionaran ahora ya mas avanzados y complicados. El dilema para este joven no era el hecho de enamorarse, sino de quién le había nacido ese sentimiento tan profundo y complicado, siempre pensó que Kevin era un chico diferente pero sabia que sentía una atracción hacia Naz, sin embargo todo cambio hace poco, todo en su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados pero ahora estaba mas confundido que nunca, Kevin le había invitado a salir, le acompañaba a la hora del almuerzo, en la practica deportiva le ayudaba con los ejercicios, le presto su chaqueta aquella noche de lluvia pero ahora, parecía muy distante.

El pelirrojo dejo de un lado sus amabilidades con el bobo, pues se comenzó a sentir extraño y acosado por algunas miradas de sus amigos, que quizás eran únicamente de reproche pero para Kevin el ser acosado no era una opción, no aceptaba el amor que sentía hacia el cabeza de calcetín aquel y eso lo orillo a hacer todo aquello para alejarlo de su vida, si bien ya habían salido, se habían dado un beso o dos y a pesar de la culpa interior que podría sentir por ilusionar al joven pelinegro con todas esas atenciones debía poner un alto y cortar toda relación con él aunque eso significase romperle el corazón, en el pasado les había lastimado, al trío ese de bobos pero nunca fue cruel con DobleD, jamás, hasta ahora.

El ultimo sonido de la campana escolar, la hora de salida, Eddy y compañía como siempre habían acabado en fracaso total al momento de hacer una estafa pero esta vez claramente había sido culpa de DobleD y eso fue algo que su buen amigo no pudo dejar pasar –¡DobleD ¿qué rayos paso?!- como siempre gritándole a todo lo que da –no lo se Eddy, creo que hice mal los cálculos… ¡waa!- el pelinegro sujetaba su gorro pues Eddy ya lo tenia prensado de el –tú nunca te equivocas cabeza de calcetín, esos errores los esperaría hace años pero ¿ahora?... el que comete estupideces es Ed- señalando al mas alto que estaba distraído con algo -¿eh?..- fue hasta donde estaban ambos y haciendo a un lado sin querer a Eddy, tomo a DobleD y lo sujeto examinándolo - tal vez este no es nuestro DobleD y es un clon de alguna agencia supersecreta ¡dedicada a exterminar la raza humana para que toda la tierra pronto sea gobernada por robots!- soltando al pelinegro y agitando los brazos un tanto exagerado, el mas alto de los tres comenzaba a dramatizar con sus locuras de películas de ficción.

DobleD sabia perfectamente por qué estaba distraído pero jamás se los diría a ellos y menos conociendo a Eddy –ah… no Ed, no creo ser eso- comento tratando de calmar la situación –además creo que fue el hecho de que últimamente no he dormido muy bien, recuerden caballeros que cuando no duermo pueden salir cosas incoherentes de mis labios y pues hemos tenido muchos proyectos y tareas, no estamos siempre en las mismas clases y tengo mucha tarea aparte de ustedes…- Eddy se le acerco a él mirándolo con la ceja elevada pues parecía que el cabeza de calcetín solo se excusaba –mmm.. da igual espero que para la próxima hagas mejor tu trabajo DobleD- comento el castaño y dándole una suave palmada al hombro de su amigo tomo a Ed y se marcharon, DobleD tenia club después de la escuela pero ese día no se quedo por eso si no por algo mas, Kevin le había dejado una nota en su casillero solo decía "Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en el patio de atrás a la hora de salida", DobleD se sentía nervioso pero una vez que se fueron sus amigos corrió hasta el otro lado de la escuela para encontrarse con ese chico que le traía vuelto loco.

Al llegar algo agitado le miro, estaba recargado sobre la cerca alambrada y parecía muy taciturno –ha… Kevin hola- se acerco pero el pelirrojo le impidió acercarse mucho manteniendo una distancia considerable, levanto la mirada y DobleD enseguida se puso nervioso como si algo anduviese mal –ah… ¿Qué pasa Kevin?... no te quedes callado- jugueteaba nervioso con sus manos frente a él y por fin después de unos minutos el pelirrojo hablo –DobleD, creo que esto no funcionara- su tono fue un poco serio pero seco y miraba hacia los lados como evitando ver al pelinegro quien notablemente le había tomado por sorpresa esa noticia. El silencio se apodero del ambiente pero luego DobleD comenzó a balbucear –ah… ¿esto?.. Pero si ni siquiera teníamos nada ¿o si?... jeje… Kevin, recuerda que solo era un experimento y nada mas, ¿verdad?... tú me lo dijiste, que te sentías atraído a mi pero claramente yo nunca pude creer eso…- el pobre chico tenia muchas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, aguanto sus lagrimas, pensaba dentro de si –"era obvio… solo fui una broma mas, un juego igual que cuando éramos pequeños…"- pronto el joven pelirrojo diviso eso pero a pesar de sentirse mal igual lo dijo –ja… si eso fue… ahora que lo entiendes vete, la verdad es que saldré con Naz, ella me lo pidió y le dije que si- la voz de Kevin era sumamente fría e hiriente para DobleD pero este simplemente sonrió y con un leve suspiro se despidió de él –espero que seas feliz…- dando pasos hacia atrás salio corriendo, no quería mirar nada mas, solo quería llegar a casa, tirarse a la cama y llorar, nada mas.

Pasaron los días y el animo de DobleD salio a flote gracias al par de amigos que tenia, siempre podía contar con ellos a pesar de las peleas que pudieran surgir, si bien solo les dijo que pasaba por un momento de estrés, el par ya se sospechaba lo que ocurría pero no quisieron decirle nada a su amigo para no hacerlo incomodar mas. Kevin y él cruzaban miradas por los pasillos de la secundaria pero el pelirrojo ya iba de la mano con aquella chica linda y rubia, Kevin le miraba pero DobleD solo pasaba de largo, quizás en un parpadeo pareciese como si le observara pero aquel chico amable con todo mundo se volvió indiferente ante el jugador de fútbol.

Kevin podría entender claramente de lo que se trataba a pesar de que a la mayoría de los demás chicos les pareciera realmente extraña la nueva actitud de DobleD, para sus amigos no había cambiado en lo absoluto aunque algo le intrigaba al pelirrojo, algo estaba creciendo en sus adentros, un sentimiento de posesión e intriga, pero era tan tonto y distante que no podía darse cuenta de lo celoso que estaba de verlos a los tres juntos, ese idiota enorme no era el problema pues claramente los celos se centraban en la cercanía que tenia hacia ese chaparro de Eddy -¿Te sientes bien Kevin?- pregunto la chica rubia linda, pues le veía un poco molesto –¿ah?.. si estoy bien- respondió el pelirrojo como distraído, pero al verla intento disimular lo más que pudiera. Era la hora del almuerzo y claramente Kevin estaba distante a lo que Nazz sonriendo ligeramente respondió –tranquilo Kev, se lo que pasa- posando su mano en la de su "novio", el cual claramente le miraba intrigado como si no supiese de qué estaba hablando la chica –jaja, Kev no tienes que poner esa cara yo entiendo… y creo que…- antes de que Nazz pudiese continuar, Kevin le soltó y fue hasta la mesa donde estaban aquellos tres lo cual dejo a la rubia algo molesta –"por lo menos hubiese fingido que le importaba un poco"- pensó cruzada de brazos.

En aquella mesa desde hace un rato Eddy estaba abrazando a DobleD, claramente para contarle sus planes sobre una nueva estafa pero estas cercanías ponían de muy mal humor al pelirrojo –pero Eddy… no creo que sea muy buena idea- decía el pelinegro ante las locas ideas de su amigo –vamos DobleD sabemos perfectamente que este plan no tiene falla alguna, ¿verdad Ed?- le dijo como siempre seguro de si mismo mientras que el chico alto jugaba con los cubiertos y popotes –mira Eddy ¡soy un guerrero espacial de la galaxia de Andrómeda!- para variar el inocente de su amigo seguía en su mundo a lo cual Eddy solo le miro pero ambos notaron la presencia de Kevin y le voltearon a ver, el pelirrojo tenía una expresión molesta a lo que Eddy levanto una ceja como diciendo "éste qué" pero claramente la cosa no era con el otro par pues rápidamente el pelirrojo tomo del brazo a DobleD para llevárselo de ahí pero el castaño no se lo permitió –oye ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltalo, es mió!- grito Eddy mientras sujetaba del otro brazo a DobleD, que éste claramente se aparto de Kevin algo brusco y se sentó nuevamente al lado de su amigo –yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted caballero- contesto el pelinegro sin mirarle a la cara, Kevin sintió como si una bala atravesara su pecho –así que hágame el favor de dejarme tranquilo y no acercárseme mas, gracias- la palabras de DobleD salían como un témpano helado para el pelirrojo.

Ed y Eddy se quedaron mirando y luego el castaño sonrió de lado mirando a Kevin y abrazando por los hombros a DobleD –ya oíste a mi amigo, lárgate de aquí…- pero antes de poder continuar Kevin se le echo encima a Eddy, a golpes e insultos esto no acabo nada bien dado que ambos fueron castigados. Al final del día DobleD se quedo esperando a su amigo, en sus adentros pensaba en lo que había pasado hasta ahora –"quizás debí hablar con él, quizás… pero él fue quien me rechazo, yo nunca…"- suspiraba hondo y pesado, escuchando la puerta abrirse, el primero en salir fue Eddy con algunas banditas en su cara –Eddy… ¿estas bien?...- el pelinegro se aproximo hacia él pero éste lo rechazo –mejor ve a ver que quiere tú amante…- al escuchar esa palabra viniendo de su amigo, DobleD se puso todo rojo -¿eh, de qué hablas Eddy?- el castaño solo le miro con algo de enojo pero levemente sonrojado –¡ya sabes no te hagas!.. anda luego nos vemos- sonrió levemente y dándole una palmada comenzó a andar, el pelinegro le miro intrigado, quizás Kevin le había dicho algo pero por qué lo haría, sumido en sus pensamientos no pudo notar cuando el pelirrojo salio –hola tontuelo…- una voz fina y clara le hizo salir de su trance –ah… Kevin no… no vi cuando saliste- comento el pelinegro nervioso y jugando con sus manos, con la mirada baja.

Kevin se acerco a él y sin pensarlo le tomo del mentón –oye…- elevándolo le dio un beso profundo a lo que DobleD no pudo reaccionar, estaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, al terminar el beso y poder respirar nuevamente, ambos se quedaron unos momentos mirándose hasta que DobleD reacciono y sujetando su gorro lo bajo ocultando su penosa mirada –ah… ah… ¡ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le grito a Kevin, el cual solo rió –jajaja vaya… hombre relájate ¿no es normal que los novios se besen?- dijo con un poco de timidez al final y cuando el pelinegro escucho eso, levanto su gorro solo para ver un Kevin apenado y robándose la nuca a lo que DobleD reacciono sonriendo -¿novios?... bueno, esta bien…- le tomo de la mano al pelirrojo –le perdono señor y le doy otra oportunidad- le dijo sonriendo levemente, Kevin sonrió ligeramente también y juntos caminaron rumbo a casa, no había ninguno de sus amigos ya lo cual los dejo mas tranquilos aunque en el transcurso DobleD guardaba una risa –oye ¿qué pasa? Dime… - le pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que el pelinegro respondió –que te veías muy lindo con tus celos a flor de piel, Kevin- la respuesta a esto fue un gran sonrojo –ah… ah… este… bueno… ¡ah!- ambos rieron después de eso. Kevin sabia que DobleD no era tonto y notaria los celos, entonces quizás eso fue solo para hacerle ver lo que realmente sentía.


End file.
